Great Beings
The Great Beings are powerful creators who once inhabited the planet Spherus Magna. History Great Beings are enigmatic beings, who create for the sheer love of creating. They resided on Spherus Magna, and collectively ruled the Agori. They operated out of several locations on the planet, including the Valley of the Maze and an underground lab established in Tajun. They used their abilities to create and modify numerous tools and beings, such as the Iron Wolves. One of their experiments, a giant mechanoid, failed to function, and its' parts were littered over the planet after it exploded. In order to help them govern the inhabitants of the planet, they created the Element Lords, who commanded the various tribes. In their pursuit of knowledge, the Great Beings experimented on the warriors and Agori of the Sand Tribe, altering their genetic structure. They also created giant reptiles to inhabit the Great Jungle. At some point, the Great Beings discovered a powerful, sapient liquid, which they referred to as Energized Protodermis. Its discovery eventually led to a war on their planet, led by the Element Lords. The Great Beings refused to participate in the war, and tried several peaceful methods to halt the fighting. The Great Beings eventually noticed that the spread of the Energized Protodermis was causing massive damage to the infrastructure of the planet. In order to stop the damage, they undertook the creation of another enormous robot, laying its foundation. Revisiting their former project, they found that it could successfully function by utilizing the Energized Protodermis to stabilize the power source. They also began making plans for a second robot, which was to help the first repair the planet upon its' return. At the same time, they initiated another project, creating the Baterra, mechanical assassins designed to kill every armed combatant in the war. They later tried to shut the Baterra down, though the fail-safe did not work, and the Baterra continued to fulfill their programming. Using the Agori species as a template, the Great Beings created the first Av-Matoran, and set them to work building the robot. They created other Matoran using the Av-Matoran as a template, and placed them in key locations around the universe. The Matoran labored in total darkness for years, in complete ignorance as to what they were building. The Great Beings created the Isle of Metru Nui, and began laying the foundation of the City, which would later be finished by their creations, the first Toa, Helryx, and the Matoran. They then established the various other island locations within the Matoran Universe. While they were still constructing the universe, the Great Beings created Tren Krom, who maintained the universe until they were ready for the first robot to begin his job. In need of motivation for the workers, the Great Beings created the Makers Artakha and Karzahni, and gave them the option of choosing what type of location they were to have. They also created the Mask of Creation, which Artakha and Karzahni later fought over. Artakha ended up choosing a sanctuary, where the best Matoran workers would go, and Karzahni chose a realm where broken Matoran would be sent to be fixed. To assist Mata Nui in its' task of monitoring the universe, the Great Beings created the Bahrag and Bohrok Va to help their first creations, the select few Av-Matoran whom would later evolve into the mechanical Bohrok, in clearing the island that Mata Nui would use as camouflage. To power the Bohrok, the Great Beings created the Krana from the remnants of the Matoran creation process. However, some of the material accidentally spawned the destructive, reptilian Zyglak. The Great Beings shunned the Zyglak, who fled to the darkest recesses of the universe, nursing a grudge toward their creators and the Matoran. The Great Beings also made preparations to ensure that if Mata Nui were ever to be struck down, he could continue to do his function. They provided Artakha with the necessary materials to create a team of Toa that were tasked to awaken Mata Nui and prevent the universe from dying. In order to prevent the universe from descending into chaos and famine, the Great Beings constructed a failsafe in the form of a Kanohi. This mask was to drain the Life from the entire universe if things were to get out of hand. It was also intended to be used as a way to heal Mata Nui, in the event that the Great Spirit needed it. Using the forges of the fortress in the Valley of the Maze, the Great Beings constructed the mask, which they named the Ignika. Due to the mask's immense power and sentience, the Great Beings locked it up until they were ready to bring it to the Matoran Universe. One Great Being later uncovered it, curious of its' power. The Kanohi Ignika, knowing that this being was not destined for its' power, cursed the Great Being with the ability to bring everything around him to life. The Great Being went mad from hearing the voices of the inanimate objects he could bring to life, and was sealed away in Bota Magna. Two Great Beings later brought the Ignika into the Matoran Universe, traversing across various lands until they reached the Southern Continent. They carved out a staircase that would lead to a chamber that would house the Ignika. They then placed a scroll detailing the steps to prepare the universe for the Great Spirit Mata Nui's awakening inside of the Great Temple, to assist the Toa Mata in awakening it. These two Great Beings also tampered with the makeup of the Blade Burrowers, causing them to dig tunnels in the shape of the symbol of the Three Virtues. Once they had finished constructing the locations and the foundations vital for the survival of the universe, the Great Beings removed Tren Krom from Karda Nui and permanently sealed him on a desolate island, and then vacated the universe, leaving the Matoran to finish the body from the inside. Recognizing the threat that Toa could pose to the planet were they to be released from the robot, the Great Beings used the little time they had available to them to create Marendar, a being designed to eliminate Toa. Marendar was soon sealed away in a thick vault made of Protodermis. Then the Great Beings created Mata Nui's spirit and placed it within the first robot, completing their creation. The Great Beings tasked Mata Nui with monitoring the universe beyond their planet and learn from it, to prevent a disaster like the Core War from happening again, and to care for his inner workings. Eventually, he would have to return to Spherus Magna to heal the planet and so they created the Red Star to assist him in departing from planets, and placed a group of beings in the Star. With their creation finished, the Great Beings sent Mata Nui off to achieve his duty. Soon after Mata Nui had departed their homeland, the Great Beings' world was severely damaged by the spread of the Energized Protodermis, and shattered into pieces. The Great Beings, however, were able to find refuge elsewhere. ''Brothers in Arms In The Melding Alternate Universe, the Great Beings discovered that the Energized Protodermis was slowly spreading and damaging the planet, causing it to have the potential to shatter into pieces. As a result, they created the Toa, who they ordered to go underground and retrieve the substance, then repair the damage done. They also created the Makuta to help the Toa, protect the Matoran, and to create new life forms. After Vultraz and Mazeka arrived in the alternate universe, the two were advised to seek out the Great Beings for help on returning to where they came from. They were guided by Teridax to their fortress, where two Great Beings offered Mazeka a return trip back to the Matoran Universe, if he would take an individual from their universe with him. They also decided to experiment on Vultraz, for they wished to know why he was full of Shadow. Mazeka was forced to accept, and chose Teridax. They were then transported back to the Matoran Universe. Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, the Great Being that had touched the Kanohi Ignika, still imprisoned, reached out and froze temporal space around Vezon, who had entered their universe. The Great Being informed Vezon of his race, and of his own imprisonment. Vezon offered to free the Great Being in exchange for his own freedom, and later joined the Great Being in his cell. Vezon then rescued Artakha, Helryx, Lewa, Miserix, Axonn, Brutaka, Tuyet, Kapura, and Hafu from outer space and introduced himself. After the Reformation of Spherus Magna occurred, Angonce discovered it using ancient technology in his possession, and realized that the inhabitants would soon come seeking the Great Beings. He attempted to stop Marendar, whom he feared would be activated by the presence of Toa on the planet, but failed to reach the vault in time. Conquer and Enslave Abilities & Traits Great Beings possess the simple, inexorable urge to create, from which stems the multitude and diversity of their creations. They are very obsessive about their creations, and are more interested in working and designing things than anything else. While lacking the raw physicality of many of their creations, Great Beings have greater ethereal powers, like Shape-Shifting, Telepathy, and Teleportation to name a few. The Great Being that was driven insane and locked away had the power to freeze temporal space around subjects. Known Creations and Experiments *The fortress in the Valley of the Maze *A gigantic mechanoid that exploded and scattered parts across Bara Magna *Designs for a tracked vehicle that were later adapted into the Thornatus V9 *The Iron Wolves (Modified from Existing Creatures) *The Skopio (Modified from Existing Creatures) *The Element Lords (Created from Glatorian and a leader-class Skrall) *The Baterra *Marendar *Protodermis *The Golden Armor *A Power Source *The Great Spirit Robot **The Matoran Universe ***Metru Nui's foundation ***The Chamber of Life ***The Codrex *The Av-Matoran *The Makers including Artakha and Karzahni *The Kanohi Ignika *The Kanohi Pauti *The Kanohi Olisi *Helryx *The Turaga of the First *The first Toa Stones *The First Rahi *Bahrag, Bohrok Va, and Krana **Zyglak (Accidentally) *Antidermis *The Great Sundial *Kini-Nui *The Great Telescope *The Suva *Tren Krom *Umbra *The Scroll of Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening *Mata Nui's spirit *The Red Star *The planet Murtua and all things thereon including the Aavistus, Atreu, Guardians, Sansta-Skakdi, and Valvoja *The satellite Benevus and all things thereon *The Death Zone Known Great Beings *Angonce - A Great Being who was rumored to have taught a female Skrall how to amplify her powers. He was known to be curious about the Agori. *Archivus - A Great Being associated with the ''Gikk Maha. *Castius - A Great Being who created the Makers, the Kanohi Pauti, the Kanohi Olisi, and the Antidermis Pool. *Chaleous - A Great Being who helped to develop the Baterra and, when it came to the construction of the Matoran Universe, felt it could have been larger, and also felt that Agori and Glatorian should have taken shelter in it. *Deccius - A Great Being who was responsible for the formation of the Element Lords and one of two Great Beings who created the planet of Murtua, along with the many species found thereon. *Heremus - A Great Being who helped to develop the Baterra and provided inspiration for the name of the Great Spirit. *Inultio - A Great Being who pioneered the development of biomechanical life, only to be slain by his own creation. *Mirium - A Great Being who died during labor. *[[The Shadow|''"The Shadow"]] - A Great Being who created the satellite of Benevus, along with the many species found thereon. *Urvaeus - A Great Being who designed the schematics for the Prototype Robot, Great Spirit Robot, and a third robot. *Yzaa - A Great Being who came up with the idea to mechanize the Skopio species and give the Vorox stingers, as well as being one of two Great Beings who created the planet of Murtua, along with the many species found thereon. *A Great Being who was responsible for the emergence of the feminine gender amongst the Agori, Cealians, and Matoran, as well as various other species, and who showed compassion for all the Great Beings' creations. *Two Great Beings that hid the Kanohi Ignika in the Matoran Universe. *A Great Being that touched the Kanohi Ignika and was cursed by it; later driven insane and imprisoned. He recently contacted Vezon, who came to his cell. Trivia *The Great Beings are the only ones other than Gali who know something is in the Red Star, and the only ones who know what they are. *In an alternate reality, the Great Beings decided to name the Great Spirit Robot ''"Makuta" instead of "Mata Nui". Appearances *''Whispers and Screams'' *''Half-Life'' *''Decadence'' *''Conquer and Enslave'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (In a Flashback) *''Forgotten'' *''Trial of Iron'' (In a Flashback) *''Fractures'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (Mentioned Only) *''Into the Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Brothers in Arms'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Crossing'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Saga'' (Mentioned Only) *''War of Benevus'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Species Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Cap'n K Category:Iro Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Venom